1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generators, and particularly to a palm top manual operated generator.
2. Description of Related Art
Small type generators are generally used outdoors as power supplies, which can be carried conveniently. According to designs of generators, they can be divided into rotary type generators and reciprocal type generators.
The rotary type generator has a steady rotary speed, but the handle is too small without matching the requirement of ergonomics. Thus, it is hard to apply a force thereon and can not be operated for a long time. Moreover, in use, it must be operated by two hands. The structure of the handle will increase the volume of the device and thus it is inconvenient in storage.
The reciprocal generator has a press portion which only occupies a small space and therefore, it can be carried and stored easily. However, in operation, the work is applied only one half of the operation time period. Furthermore, a strong shock is generated at the reverse point of the operation. The press portion moves longitudinally so that the fingers must apply a large force thereon. Moreover, the pulses are unstable and therefore, it is unsuitable to be used as a power supply of mobile phones.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a palm top manual operated generator, wherein a steady power is generated. The present invention has a small volume and is portable without occupying a large space. Therefore, it is used as a real-time power supply.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a palm top manual operated generator wherein the present invention is operated by one hand. The handle is designed to match the requirement of ergonomics. Therefore, it can be operated easily with a small force.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a palm top manual operated generator, wherein the power generating unit does not rotate along a reverse direction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a palm top manual operated generator, wherein the present invention has functions of voltage stability and power storage, and is preferred in rectifying and circuit protection. Therefore, it is used as power of a mobile phone.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a palm top manual operated generator, comprises a housing, a power generating unit, a driving set, a handle, and a spring.
The housing is formed by two matched covers.
The power generating unit is installed at an upper side of an interior of the housing for generating power.
The driving set is installed at a lower side of an interior of the housing and formed by a plurality of speed change gears for driving the power generating unit.
The handle has an upper end pivotally installed in front of the housing for driving the driving set.
The spring is installed within the housing for resisting against the handle, thereby, the housing having a function of restoring automatically.
After assembling above components, a cambered rack at the handle penetrates through the housing and is engaged with a first speed change gear of the driving set. After changing speed by a plurality of speed change gears of the driving set, power is unidirectionally transferred to a gear of the power generating unit through a unidirectional speed change gear. Then a magnetic rotary casing of the power generating unit rotates with a high speed. A plurality of magnets are circularly installed within the rotary casing. These magnets are arranged around a periphery of a core, wherein a plurality of coils wind around the core. Power wires are connected to the core and are then further connected to a regulating circuit board, and then wires are connected to a receptacle from the regulating circuit board.
When the handle is held and pressed continuously, the cambered rack drives the driving set. Then rotary speed is increased so as to drive the rotary casing of the power generating unit to rotate with a high speed. Thereby, electric power is generated due to magnetic excitation. The electric power is outputted from a receptacle through a regulating circuit and a power storage circuit. The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.